


I Love The Way You Live So Intensely

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor was strength and light and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love The Way You Live So Intensely

Connor was enthusiasm and dark hair and babbled words and everything Nick had always disliked. Nick had spent the first few weeks equal parts exasperated and amused as he watched him bounce from one moment to the next, hair flopping in his face as he went and never considered he could be something more. It was as Connor stood in front of the laser sights and held his dying friend to his chest that Nick realized that he was also strength and light and hope and that he’d do anything to keep him. Because so often Connor was their light and their hope and god they so desperately needed it, needed him and never more then in this moment.

So Nick held Connor against him as he clutched at his back and buried his face in Nick’s shoulder and Nick eventually turned his face into Connor’s hair and just breathed, hiding the stinging of his eyes. 

He should have let go after that, let go and forgotten the way his eyes had stung in sympathy for Connor’s, forgotten how his stomach had clenched at the look on his face, and most of all forgotten how it felt to hold Connor up against him. But he didn’t, he couldn’t, so he held on, long past appropriate, long past normal, through the strange looks from the soldiers and Stephen’s understanding gaze from the stands, holding Abby against his side, he just stood there holding Connor.

It was Connor who eventually pulled away and looked up at Nick, questions in his eyes and Nick just smiled, open and honest and red eyes and left his hand on Connor’s back, a weight more telling even than words. 

  


 

 


End file.
